This invention comprises a device for muscle building exercise. The use of exercise devices to build muscle is a well-known practice. In the past, the primary devices used for muscle building exercise were stationary weight machines, free weights, hand held weights and more recently, attachable wrist and ankle weights. Stationary machines and free weights provide for the use of a wide range of different weight combinations allowing the user to personalize the amount of weight used to build muscle. However, both the machines and the free weights are cumbersome and do not allow the user mobility since the devices must be used indoors.
Hand-held weights and attachable wrist and ankle weights provide mobility to the user and may be used while walking. However, these mobile muscle building devices do not provide for the use of a wide range of weight combinations or for the use of the sufficient amounts of weight needed for substantial muscle building that is available with the immobile muscle building devices. A muscle building weight apparatus which provides the vary with the ability to use a wide range of weight combinations, allows the user the ability to user the amount of weight needed for substantial muscle building, and allows the user to be mobile would be useful and desirable to those who use exercise equipment to build muscle.